the_immersive_communitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:General Community/@comment-25828160-20180329145758
'Avengers: Infinity War Tournament - Day 3' Sorry for the delay....college comes first '''http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035827/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png '''Another day, another page in the Avengers: Infinity War Tournament ! Today's our last "mini-event" before we start heading into the bigger ones. Keep collecting those ! Wallet Wednesday Progress Here's the daily progress of this week's Wallet Wednesday. Remember that it's only on Tuesday 'that you'll be rewarded for it...depending on if you made the right choices. Good luck to all http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png WW4.png|The Planets WW5.png|The Locations WW6.png|The Weapons Tests Thursday And so the event continues ladies and gentlemen ! Today, we have twenty new survey questions, divided into three sections ! With a total of 80 to be won ! Will you rise to the top or fall into misery ? '''PART 1, THE OPINION QUESTIONS: '''These 10 questions have no right or wrong answer, instead, you have the chance to vote by giving your own opinion ! No right or wrong answer. However, if your answer is the same as the majority of the community's votes, then all of those who voted it will earn 3 . If you've voted the answer with the lesser votes, then you won't win anything. Will you play by luck or anticipate the popular answer ? 'PLAY PART 1 NOW ! PART 2, THE MIXED SENTENCES: '''These six questions use specific wording that ressembles the name of a character in Avengers: Infinity War. Altered names of characters are hidden in the phrases, can you find all of them ? '''THE UNFAIR DEBATES: '''These unfair debates are a good way to portray your abilities in defending a position that you hold, even if you really don't believe in it. There are the topic of the 4 debates: *A. Which movie is better, Iron Man 2 or Avengers: Infinity War ? *B. Who is stronger, Captain America or Thanos with all 6 Infinity Stones ? *C. Which weapon is more powerful, Black Widow's motorcycle or the Sancturay II ? *D. Which planet is more suitable for Tony Stark to go live there, Titan or Earth ? To know which side you will be debating, check today's leaderboard. The names on purple backgrounds will have to support why '''Iron Man 2 IS better, as well as the idea that Black Widow's motorcycle IS more powerful than the Sanctuary II. You'll however have the advantage on questions B and D. The names on beige backgrounds will have to support that Captain America IS more powerful than Thanos with all 6 Infinity Stones, as well as the idea that Titan is a more suitable for Tony Stark to live there. You'll however have the advantage on questions A and C. You must fully support ''your position with creative thinking. Original answers ! If you have the advantage, remember that the other side will do everything they can to fight their position, you must do the same ! It's not because it sounds easy that you'll win by just saying, ''Avengers: Infinity War is better cause there's lots of characters, duhhh.....'' Fight it !'' The side that will have the best answers (creative, fun & epic) 'will win 8 for EACH won debate ! It's really worth it if you are targetting the first place in the tournament ! Good luck to all http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png 'PLAY PART 2 NOW! The Heroic Decisions Will you survive the eel's attack ? Find out now ! Chapter 2: Results : You find the eel’s eyes and in one swift move, severely piece them as bad as you can with your nails. The eel screams in pain and lets go of its grasp around your neck as it becomes blind. It swims away, seemingly letting you go away. As you reach the surface, you rapidly swim back toward the pier. But as you’re only a couple of meters away from a quay, you notice the eel swimming back toward you, quicker than ever. Before you can reach safety, the eel hits you straight in the stomach, sending a vigorous electric shock through your entire body. You hurt the eel. +15 (7 Votes) : You let the eel gain control of you as you motionlessly pretend to be dead. The eel stops dead in its tracks and curiously begins to circle you, searching for your vital signs. It sends slight electroshocks through your body to see if you’ll respond to them but your survival instinct blocks them all. Without a flinch, you slowly start sinking underwater. Startlingly, the eel lets go of its grasp around your neck and steadily swims away. A few seconds later, you reach the surface and silently swim back toward the pier. But as you’re only a couple of meters away from a quay, you notice the eel swimming back toward you, quicker than ever. Before you can reach safety, the eel hits you straight in the stomach, sending a vigorous electric shock through your entire body. You (temporarily) fooled the eel. +15 (1 Vote) : With all your strength, you bite the eel’s body with your teeth but upon impact, are severely electrocuted by its energy. The eel bites your knee in anger, tearing your skin apart, to which blood begins to leak everywhere. You attempt to rip its skin with your nails to defend yourself but your next strike only leads the eel to send a vigorous electric shock through your entire body. 'The eel hurt you. '+0 (3 Votes) : You rip your shirt off, badly exposing your body to the eel’s electricity. Its next electroshocks feel even worse than its previous ones. As you attempt to strangle the eel with your shirt, you realize the shirt merely slides off its body. The eel turns around and looks at you straight in the eyes. Curiously, you hear the faded words of the eel saying, ‘‘Dumb idiot.’’ You firmly grab your shirt and attempt to slap the eel with it…which leads it to faintly say again, ‘’Is he even serious right now ?’’ The eel then quickly circles you over and over again until it hits you straight in your stomach, sending a vigorous electric shock through your entire body. 'The eel hurt you. '+0 (6 Votes) 'CHAPTER 2 CONTINUES....'Water enters your lungs as the vibrant energy circulating through your veins empowers you in an unexplainable way. A flow of green smoke surrounds you as you realize radioactivity is being emitted from the eel. The thrilling energy, the inexplicable green chemicals and the water overwhelming your lungs suddenly become one with you as you feel….more alive than you’ve ever been. Flashbacks and past feelings of your life begin to submerge you, as blissfulness and misery take ahold of you. You scream as hard as you can, inexplicably emitting a wave of electricity across the entire pier. As you regain surface, you watch the horrifying scene in front of your eyes…hundreds of electrocuted dead fishes floating on the surface and among them…the eel. You stare at your hands and faintly say to yourself, ‘‘What have I done ?’’ Chapter 3: Results After escaping the pier as quick as you could, you rushed back home and locked yourself in your room. As you desperately fall on your bed, you can still feel the energy inside you. The power. The stamina. What you thought was impossible…or impossible to ever see again. You reminisce about the past and tell yourself, ‘‘I can’t let it control me. I won’t let it happen again. Not like it did…to her.’’ You stand up and stare at yourself in the mirror, palms facing the glass. As you concentrate as hard as you can on that unknown energy of yours, you faintly distinguish mini bolts of electricity forming around your fingers. You quickly look at your hands…but the bolts are already gone. You question yourself on whether or not all of it isn’t just a figment of your imagination. But as the energy intensifies within you, you can’t ignore it anymore. You know it’s there…and that it’s dangerous. That’s when you recollect it…the dead fishes. Hundreds of them. All in one scream. You plunge back in your energy, focusing on it. You can feel the tingling on your skin…the electricity in your skull, the water in your body. You know it’s within reach…if only you could just….release your power. With one last effort, you centralize your thoughts on: : Your past ; the tragic accident. : The eel’s attack. : The principal’s confrontation. : The Avengers. Will you release your power ? Let us know HERE ! Leaderboard And today's page of the tournament is already over ! We hope you enjoyed it, give us your thoughts on the tournament so far ! See you tomorrow for a new event....it's time to watch your fanwork come to life ! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Gogobell (talk) 14:57, March 29, 2018 (UTC)